The project was designed to investigate the extent to which aphasic patients are capable of using syntactic structures in the production and comprehensive of sentences. The primary focus is on the syndrome of Broca's aphasia, which has been interpreted as a deficit of the syntactic processing mechanism of the language system. An initial goal is the collection of extensive data on individual patients' performance on a variety of tasks in both language modalities. This will allow a comprehensive description of the symptoms that co-occur within particular syndromes. The performance of patients classified as Broca's aphasics will be compared with performance exhibited by other patient types in an attempt to identify patterns of dissociations of language functions that can be correlated with the locus of focal damage to the brain. A second objective is the testing of specific hypotheses that have been offered concerning the nature of Broca's aphasia - Tasks have been designed that should allow a relatively clear delinitation of the elements that enter into patients' performance deficits.